Yôkais
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Prends garde, prends garde aux yôkais qui rôdent, car si tu ne le fais pas, ils dévoreront ton corps, ton âme... et ton coeur.


**Disclaimer :** oh give me Bleach, lots of Bleach, and the bishônen above, don't censor me in...

**Pairing :** Kenpachi Zaraki x Byakuya Kuchiki

**Total :** 3621 mots

**Setting :** AU

**Petit mot de la patate :** encore une fois, Leikkona me donne des idées bizarres et fourbes, et j'écris plein de sottises dessus. Je n'en dis pas plus !

**Lecteurs test :** Leikkona, Kisu Suki, et un merci spécial à Loan the Daughter of Neptune qui m'a aidée avec certains termes !

Pour la onzième fois de la jounée, Kenpachi soupira. Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, ça lui avait paru une bonne idée de faire un détour par la forêt, histoire d'arriver plus vite au patelin qui, il en était sûr, n'était pas trop loin. Maintenant, il n'en était plus si sûr. Soit le village avait changé de place quand il avait le dos tourné, soit il s'était perdu. Et son orgueil l'empêchait d'admettre la seconde solution. Ces foutues maisons devaient se déplacer juste pour se payer sa tête, et elles étaient certainement de mèche avec la neige qui tombait. Qui tombait avec une obstination inquiétante, il fallait bien le reconnaître. D'abord, ça n'avait été que quelques flocons épars, et il ne s'était pas inquiété. Mais bien vite, elle s'était intensifiées, le sol était devenu tout blanc, et il avait fini par ne plus pouvoir y voir à plus d'un mètre. Foutu mauvais temps.

Il finit par s'avouer vaincu (quand bien même ça l'agaçait d'être pris à défaut par de l'eau gelée), et décida de s'installer sous le couvert des arbres, dans un endroit relativement protégé. Déblayer une portion du sol et construire un petit foyer ne lui posèrent pas de problème, même s'il lui fallut un moment pour rassembler du bois pas trop humide, mais bientôt, il put se détendre devant un feu, certes modeste, mais qui faisait des merveilles pour combattre le froid. Dire que s'il avait suivi le bon chemin, il serait depuis longtemps à l'abri, peut-être pas dans une auberge (il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir les moyens), mais au moins, dans un endroit un peu plus accueillant qu'un tapis d'aiguilles de pin. Mais enfin, ça aurait pu être pire, bien pire. Il s'installa aussi confortablement que possible contre un tronc, bien calé entre deux racines, et se prépara à sommeiller un peu.

Il resta ainsi un certain temps, avant qu'une drôle de sensation le mette en alerte. Il lui semblait... qu'on l'observait. Qui aurait été assez dingue pour sortir par ce temps et observer un voyageur égaré ? A part des brigands, des assassins et des bêtes sauvages, bien sûr. Il ouvrit les yeux, et à sa grande surprise, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui se tenait là, à quelques mètres de son petit feu, une silhouette à peine visible sur le décor immaculé. Immédiatement, la main de Kenpachi se posa sur son sabre. Si cette personne était une menace, elle allait trouver à qui parler ! Mais non, elle ne bougeait pas, malgré le vent qui soufflait autour d'elle, malgré les flocons qui tourbillonnaient. Au bout d'un moment d'immobilité, Kenpachi se décida à voir qui pouvait être cette étrange créature immobile. Il se leva, se réjouissant secrètement de sa stature imposante, et du très léger mouvement de tension qu'il perçut chez l'intrus. Bien, cette drôle de personne n'était donc pas totalement impassible. Il fit quelques pas vers elle, le sabre bien en main, pour la voir un peu mieux.

De plus près, sans le rideau de neige entre eux, il vit que c'était une femme. Et pas n'importe quelle femme. Une belle femme, assez grande, aux longs cheveux noirs tombant autour d'un visage délicat, aux traits raffinés et très beaux, il devait bien l'admettre. Des yeux noirs qui le fixaient sans aucune émotion apparente. Assez étrangement, elle portait un kimono d'une grande finesse, qui avait dû coûter plus d'argent que Kenpachi n'en avait jamais vu. Le tissu en était épais, d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige, fermé par un obi d'un bleu très pâle noué en un noeud compliqué. Vu de plus près, les pans étaient ornés de pétales de fleurs brodés au fil rose. Sa peau était presque aussi claire que son vêtement, à peine plus colorée. La seule touche vive, dans cet ensemble, c'était le rose beaucoup plus vif des cheveux de la petite fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, et que Kenpachi ne remarqua qu'ensuite. Pourtant, elle aurait dû lui attirer l'oeil. Allez savoir. C'était un tout petit bout de petite fille, habillée comme la femme, et qui le fixait avec des yeux immenses. Ils s'observèrent un moment tous les trois, sans bouger. Kenpachi ne savait pas trop quoi en penser : une femme ? Ici, dans la forêt ? Avec une gamine, en plus ? C'était bizarre, vraiment bizarre, et il commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. En fait, ça lui rappelait une légende sur une dame en blanc, un yôkai du nom de Yuki Onna, qui se promenait pendant les tempêtes de neige... Et cette drôle de femme y ressemblait beaucoup. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux la passer par les armes histoire d'être sûr. Mais au moment où il prenait cette décision, elle se décida à parler :

- Autoriseriez-vous deux voyageurs égarés à profiter de votre feu ?

Elle avait une belle voix grave, au ton distant, qui lui fit glisser un frisson dans le dos. Il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de la laisser approcher, mais enfin, elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse. De toute façon, si jamais il s'avérait que cette étrange femme des neiges était une Yuki Onna, il suffisait selon la légende de ne pas prendre l'enfant qu'elle portait, et de ne pas la laisser l'embrasser ou le toucher. Normalement, il devrait être tranquille. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse trancher. Mais dans l'éventualité où ce n'en était pas une, et malgré le fait qu'il se vantait d'être solitaire et sans pitié, l'idée de laisser deux femmes (enfin une femme et demi) geler dans la forêt lui laissait un goût amer en bouche. Après un long instant de réflexion, il finit par baisser son sabre et retourna s'asseoir sous son arbre. La belle femme le suivit et s'assit à sa gauche près du feu, installant la petite fille sur ses genoux. Celle-ci la regarda, puis Kenpachi, tira la manche de la femme et demanda :

- Dis Koyuki, il est gentil, tu crois ?

Koyuki, puisque c'était apparemment son nom, répondit d'un hochement de tête. La gamine se tourna alors vers Kenpachi, le fixant de ses yeux qui, apparemment, étaient aussi roses que ses cheveux (bizarre !). Ce qu'elle vit eut l'air de la convaincre, parce qu'elle quitta brusquement les genoux de la femme pour venir sur ceux du vagabond. Celui-ci se figea : toucher à l'enfant d'une Yuki Onna, si c'en était une, équivalait à une mort glaciale. Ceci dit, ça n'avait pas l'air de vraiment l'affoler. En fait, elle n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir tellement à faire. Et la gamine avait l'air particulièrement à l'aise, puisqu'elle entreprit de lui raconter qu'elle s'appelait Yachiru et qu'elle se promenait dans la forêt avec Koyuki, et tout un tas d'autres choses qu'il n'écouta que d'une oreille. A la place, il regardait la femme qui avait l'air absorbée dans la contemplation des flammes. C'est qu'elle était très belle, et à vrai dire, ça le changeait agréablement de la solitude qu'il avait ressenti récemment. Ce n'était pas le genre de compagnie qu'un gueux comme lui pouvait attendre, et il continuait de trouver sa présence dans le coin étrange, mais il n'était plus tant sur ses gardes. Peut-être juste parce qu'elle était agréable à l'oeil, ou pas menaçante, il ne savait pas trop. Mais si on lui avait dit qu'il apprécierait la présence d'une femme, surtout une femme étrange débarquée dans la tempête, au-delà de quelques instants de plaisante compagnie, il aurait pensé que la personne était tombée sur la tête. Et pourtant...

Le bavardage de la gamine finit par ralentir, puis s'arrêter, alors qu'elle s'endormait sur les genoux de Kenpachi. Celui-ci se demanda ce qu'il convenait d'en faire, mais sa mère n'avait pas l'air particulièrement agacée par ça, et elle n'avait pas particulièrement l'air de vouloir retirer sa petite fille innocente à l'influence d'un homme étrange et probablement agressif. Non, elle se contentait de le regarder, avec une intensité qui commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'elle lui voulait, quand brusquement, elle se rapprocha de lui, sans le quitter des yeux. En temps normal, il aurait réagi au quart de tour et l'aurait stoppée histoire de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Mais pas moyen de lui sauter dessus, ou il aurait pu blesser la gamine, et il n'avait pas le coeur aussi dur que ça. Il se contenta donc de lui lancer un regard d'avertissement lui promettant mille morts si elle se montrait agressive. Ce qui n'eut pas grand effet sur elle, puisqu'elle vint s'asseoir près de lui. Et toujours sans un seul mot. Vus de près, ses yeux n'étaient pas noirs, mais d'un gris profond, qui lui rappelaient l'acier de son arme, et assez fascinants, pour ne pas dire hypnotiques. Et Kenpachi, qui n'avait encore jamais rencontré de femme pareille, se retrouvait pieds et poings liés.

Koyuki l'observa un long moment, puis, visiblement satisfaite de constater qu'il n'attrapait pas son sabre pour la trancher en deux sans autre forme de procès, posa les mains sur les épaules du vagabond et l'embrassa. Jamais, dans toute sa vie, Kenpachi n'aurait cru possible qu'une femme comme elle embrasse un homme comme lui, et c'était incomparable à tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ça ne tenait peut-être pas tant à la douceur des lèvres se pressant contre les siennes qu'à la sensation de froid pénétrant qui l'envahit. Un froid comme il n'avait jamais ressenti, qui lui semblait geler jusqu'à ses os. Il repoussa la femme, l'envoyant atterrir peu glorieusement sur les fesses, et empoignant son sabre, le pointa sur elle, la mettant au défi de l'attaquer encore. Mais elle ne se jeta pas sur lui à nouveau. A la place, Yachiru, visiblement réveillée par son geste violent, se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

- C'est pas gentil de traiter Koyuki comme ça ! Méchant ! lui lança-t-elle comme si elle grondait un enfant.

Kenpachi eut un instant l'envie de lui dire de la fermer et que c'était Koyuki qui l'avait attaqué la première, mais il n'allait pas se disputer avec une enfant. Il reposa donc le sabre et se contenta de répondre :

- Foutez le camp, toutes les deux.

Autant leur demander de se changer en fleurs.

- On dit pas de gros mots devant des dames ! répliqua la petite, puis, se tournant vers la femme, comme si tout ça était tout à fait naturel : et on ne tue pas les gens non plus. Celui-là, il est gentil, il nous a pas fait de mal.

Satisfaite, elle retourna s'asseoir sur les genoux de Koyuki. Qui, à voir la tête qu'elle faisait, commençait à se demander ce qu'il convenait de faire. Voir son petit scénario visant à changer les hommes en blocs de glace échouer avait l'air de la déstabiliser. Elle regarda Yachiru s'installer contre elle et se rendormir, sans trop savoir quoi faire. A vrai dire, Kenpachi n'en avait aucune idée non plus. Après tout, elle avait essayé de le tuer, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Et il était au moins aussi intrigué qu'elle.

Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut que le bruit du vent pour leur tenir compagnie. Kenpachi restait sur ses gardes, maintenant que cette femme avait révélé son jeu, elle risquait de tenter de le tuer à n'importe quel moment, même si maintenant, c'était sur ses genoux que dormait Yachiru et que ça gênerait ses plans. Et puis, il fallait bien dire qu'il était un peu curieux, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait un yôkai. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune hésitation possible, cette femme était une Yuki Onna. Et elle avait voulu le tuer, sans y parvenir. Restait à savoir ce qu'il allait faire de cette information, et de ces deux drôles de femmes. Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'elles comptaient faire de lui ? Il se racla la gorge, et Koyuki tourna la tête vers lui.

- Dis-moi, femme... commença-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas une femme, coupa-t-elle.

... Quoi ? Cette étrange créature n'était pas une femme ? Avec son beau visage, ses cheveux longs et ses vêtements de princesse ? Ca ne tenait pas debout.

- Ca tient pas debout, grogna le vagabond.

- Et puis-je savoir ce qui ne tient pas debout ?

- Les Yuki Onna sont des femmes. C'pour ça que ça s'appelle comme ça. Pas des Yuki Otoko.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, l'homme - puisqu'apparemment, c'en était un - perdit un peu de son impassibilité. Il se mordit dans la lèvre, ce qui donna à Kenpachi de vagues frissons qu'il écarta d'une poigne de fer, et finit par répondre :

- La plupart des Yuki Onna sont des femmes mortes de froid. Mais cela arrive aux hommes aussi. Et parfois, ils deviennent eux aussi des esprits.

- Alors t'es un esprit. Et la gamine ?

- Egalement.

- Et pourquoi tu t'amuses à tuer des gens ?

L'esprit lui lança un regard mauvais qu'il ignora, et hésita longuement avant d'expliquer :

- C'est notre nature. Nous sommes condamnés à voler la chaleur de ceux qui sont perdus dans la neige. Pour ne pas disparaître.

- Vous pompez la chaleur des gens pour pas disparaître ? C'est pas plus simple de faire un feu ?

Koyuki haussa les épaules et se renferma à nouveau dans le silence. Kenpachi tenta bien d'obtenir d'autres explications, sur pourquoi ces idiots d'esprits ne pouvaient pas faire comme lui et se faire un feu, plutôt que de changer les gens en blocs de glace, mais l'esprit refusa de répondre, et il finit par abandonner. Ca avait probablement à voir avec leur nature et toiut un tas de règles idiotes qui ne leur laissait pas le choix. Stupide, mais ce n'était pas leur faute. Une longue heure s'écoula dans un silence relatif, et il se rendit compte que Koyuki également était en train de s'endormir. Bientôt, il s'allongea sur le sol, serrant Yachiru contre lui. C'était... plutôt mignon, en tous cas pour des esprits. Et Kenpachi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder. Peut-être parce que l'esprit, même mâle, restait un joli morceau, surtout maintenant que l'expression hautaine et légèrement inquiète avait disparu de son visage. Dans son sommeil, il était désespérément beau. Le genre que Kenpachi aurait poursuivi pour en faire son compagnon. Le problème restait que c'était un esprit, et qu'on ne pouvait quand même pas faire sa vie avec une Yuki Onna... si ? Même s'il avait un peu pitié de lui. Son existence ne devait vraiment pas être enviable... Et puis, qu'une aussi petite fille que Yachiru soit condamnée à errer dans la neige pour voler la chaleur des voyageurs, ça lui faisait mal au coeur. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas spécialement d'affinité avec les enfants. Bon, il n'avait pas spécialement d'affinités avec qui que ce soit, mais la petite... c'était autre chose. Elle était amusante, et il ne lui faisait absolument pas peur. Bien malgré lui, son esprit prenait une direction qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

Un coup de vent plus fort que les autres le fit frissonner, et il vit que les flammes étaient en train de baisser. Il s'arracha donc à la contemplation des deux esprits pour aller chercher une nouvelle provision de bois. Il mit un long moment pour en rassembler une quantité raisonnable qui ne soit pas humide, et tout le temps qu'il lui fallut, il se dit que quand il reviendrait, Koyuki et Yachiru auraient disparu, sans même laisser une seule empreinte dans la neige, comme s'il les avait rêvés. Et ça lui faisait un petit pincement au coeur. C'était un peu idiot, certes, mais il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il arpentait le pays tout seul, ça finissait par lui peser. Au début, ça n'avait été qu'une vague idée, l'envie d'avoir une galante compagnie de temps en temps, et puis il s'était dit que peut-être, se trouver un compagnon de voyage n'aurait pas été mal. Jusqu'ici, pas de chance. Peut-être qu'il était trop difficile, ou qu'il n'était pas vraiment fait pour avoir quelqu'un. Mais de là à penser que, peut-être, des esprits feraient de bons compagnons... C'étaient des fantômes, des sorcières voleuses de chaleur ! Des yôkais ! Pas de bons humains comme lui ! Et pourtant, l'idée de les voir disparaître comme neige au soleil lui faisait mal au coeur. Quand il revint près du feu, il vit immédiatement que ses craintes étaient infondées. Koyuki et Yachiru n'avaient pas bougé. Avec un léger sourire, il jeta quelques branches dans les flammes et se réinstalla contre son arbre.

~o~

L'aube trouva Kenpachi à la même place, bien éveillé, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Et il avait finalement pris une décision. Quand Koyuki s'éveilla, se redressant avec toute la grâce d'une princesse, il attendit qu'il se tourne vers lui, et dit simplement :

- Je veux que Yachiru et toi veniez avec moi.

L'esprit lui lança un regard moyennement enchanté et répondit :

- Est-ce un ordre ?

Il s'arrêta un moment. Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre, mais il n'était pas très doué avec les mots. Ceci dit, s'il s'énervait, Koyuki pouvait très bien le geler une bonne fois pour toutes. Il reprit, d'un ton qu'il espérait conciliant :

- J'aimerais que Yachiru et toi veniez avec moi.

Koyuki le regarda un moment. Un long moment. Très long, même. A tel point qu'il commençait à se demander si finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas mieux fait de se taire. Mais finalement, l'esprit daigna réagir :

- Nous sommes des esprits. Des Yuki Onna.

- Ca, je sais.

- Et vous tenez quand même à ce que Yachiru et moi vous accompagnons ?

- C'est c'que j'ai dit, répondit le vagabond avec un haussement d'épaules. On dit que c'est possible pour les esprits de vivre avec les humains, mais c'est peut-être que des histoires.

Une nouvelle fois, Koyuki resta silencieux un moment, mais Kenpachi commençait à avoir l'habitude, et il attendit simplement que l'esprit trouve la meilleure manière d'expliquer. Ce qu'il finit par faire :

- Beaucoup de yôkais vivent en compagnie des humains, ou en tous cas près d'eux. Sur ce point, les légendes ne mentent pas. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu : pourquoi voulez-vous que nous vous accompagnons ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Qu'il se sentait seul et qu'un esprit avec une gamine lui paraissaient de bons compagnons de route ? Bon... ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Mais quand même, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire. A la place, il tenta :

- T'as l'air sympa, même si t'as quand même essayé de me geler. Et j'aime bien Yachiru. Elle est marrante. T'es pas obligé de venir. C'est juste une idée.

A sa grande surprise, l'esprit esquissa un minuscule sourire.

- Nous pouvons faire un bout de chemin avec vous, admit-il.

Kenpachi hocha la tête, sans rien ajouter. Koyuki réveilla Yachiru et lui expliqua qu'ils allaient suivre le vagabond pendant un moment ; elle demanda d'abord si finalement, il était assez gentil pour ne pas être tué, et comment elles allaient faire alors, et est-ce qu'elles pouvaient ? Kenpachi laissa l'esprit se perdre en explications, et s'absorba dans l'extinction du feu. Une fois satisfait, il ramassa son maigre paquetage et donna le signal du départ. Immédiatement, Yachiru bondit sur son épaule et s'y installa. Kenpachi eut peur un instant qu'elle tombe, mais non, elle était bien installée comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il se mit donc en route, et Koyuki lui emboîta le pas. Ils cheminèrent un moment dans la neige, puis comme s'il venait d'y penser, l'esprit demanda :

- Au fait, quel est votre nom ?

- J'en ai pas, répondit le vagabond.

- Alors comment suis-je censé vous appeler ? "Monsieur le vagabond" ?

- On m'appelle le Kenpachi de Zaraki. Parce que c'est de là que je viens. Et que personne n'a jamais pu me battre. Les gens prennent ça pour mon nom, ils m'appellent juste Kenpachi.

- Alors, je vous appellerai Kenpachi, si cela vous convient.

Le vagabond acquiesca, et l'esprit ajouta :

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup Koyuki. C'est... trop proche de ce que je suis.

- Alors change-en, fut la réponse, avec un haussement d'épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous proposeriez ?

Kenpachi faillit s'arrêter net. La Yuki Onna qui venait à peine d'accepter de venir avec lui et qui il y a quelques heures encore voulait le tuer lui demandait de lui trouver un nom ? On nageait en plein conte ! Mais enfin, après tout, l'histoire d'un vagabond qui trouvait une dame des neiges mâle et continuait sa route avec lui, c'était aussi digne d'un conte, alors pourquoi ne pas jouer le jeu ? Il s'autorisa donc quelques minutes de réflexion, écartant quelques idées comme "Yachiru senior". Une personne pareille, il lui fallait un beau nom. Finalement, il annonça :

- J'vais t'appeler Byakuya. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Byakuya... J'aime bien. C'est approprié.

Yachiru ajouta que c'était joli, et qu'elle pourrait l'appeler "Bya-kun". Elle entreprit ensuite d'expliquer pourquoi c'était bien qu'elle ait deux papas, maintenant, et que Bya-kun était content aussi même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais c'était juste parce qu'il était un peu timide. L'esprit rougit un peu, mais il ne tenta pas de la contredire, et Kenpachi fit comme si de rien n'était. Le groupe prit la direction du village que Kenpachi voulait atteindre la veille avant que la tempête ne le prenne par surprise. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre ; cette tempête lui avait amené un compagnon à couper le souffle et une adorable gamine qui était en train de babiller, accrochée à son épaule. Et c'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu.

* * *

Voilà ce qui arrive quand Leikkona me donne "yôkai" (démon) comme prompt, et qu'elle en déduit que Byakuya serait une Yuki Onna...

- Yuki Onna (femme des neiges) : yôkai ressemblant à une grande femme blanche comme la neige. Elle gèle les voyageurs égarés d'un simple toucher, ou les égare elle-même pour leur voler sa chaleur de son souffle glacé. Elle apparaît également comme portant un enfant dans ses bras, et gèle quiconque veut le lui prendre. Il leur arrive cependant d'épargner certaines personnes, et même de se marier avec des humains et d'avoir des enfants avec eux.  
- Yuki Otoko (homme des neiges) : ça n'existe pas, mais comme Byabya est un homme, le jeu de mot était facile.  
- Koyuki : neige légère. Très pratique pour faire un jeu de mots (Koyuki Onna, ho ho ho)  
- Byakuya : nuit blanche.

Et forcément, Byabya la dame des neiges se devait d'avoir une Yachiru avec lui, parce que Ken-chan sans Yachiru, c'est pas Ken-chan.

Ironiquement, les pétales de fleurs de cerisier de son kimono représentent... le printemps.

Normalement, c'est un OS tout seul, mais il est possible que j'aie d'autres idées avec d'autres yôkais, et que j'en fasse une suite. On verra bien.

Review ? :3


End file.
